Nothing at all
by KawaPlease
Summary: One shot  Y a-t-il besoin de pardon ?


Probablement ma dernière fic sur House, et une des plus pourries d'ailleurs. Elle n'a ni queue ni tête, je me suis en l'uploadant d' !

Enjoy quand même, pour ceux qui connaissent Covert Affairs, je prépare une fic sur cette série :) Ecoutez d'ailleurs cette chanson, que j'aime beaucoup : .com/watch?v=xUg-fTRo37g

* * *

><p>« Vous n'êtes pas rationnelle, Lisa ! »<p>

Lisa Cuddy rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière et sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais été rationnelle quand il s'agit de House, de toute façon.

-Il ya quelques mois, vous imaginiez sans relâche les meilleurs moyens de le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre avec le maximum de souffrance, et là nous sommes en train de... le suivre ? »

Elle donna un violent coup de volant à gauche, à la suite de la moto de son ex-employé et petit ami. House était donc un double ex, cependant il était impossible pour elle de le faire sortir de sa vie plus de quelques semaines. Wilson, apeuré, tentait de s'accrocher à on siège tout en maintenant ses cheveux en place. L'air démoniaque de sa patronne ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Juste, pour que ce soit clair, vous avez l'intention de lui coller une balle dès qu'il aura posé le pied par terre ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, ricana Lisa Cuddy. »

Wilson déglutit. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ! Elle n'était pas... Oh, et puis tout compte fait, il préférait ne rien savoir, histoire de ne pas être inculpé pour complicité de meurtre. Son cœur s'accélérait tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de l'appartement de House.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Oh, fermez-la, Wilson, pour une fois ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais pas commencer une nouvelle vie si... si je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. -Vous comprenez ? ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

-Je pense que oui, fit Wilson, pas plus rassuré pour autant. »

Cuddy ralentit, laissant House descendre péniblement de sa moto en s'aidant de sa canne. Il lui sembla qu'il avait un peu maigri, ou peut être n'était-ce que l'ombre. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers la voiture, sans sembler véritablement la regarder. Elle entrevit l'éclat de ses yeux et en fut étrangement troublée. Elle déglutit, puis se gara en douceur dès qu'il eut claqué la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux récupérer ma voiture, maintenant ? demanda Wilson timidement.

-Bien sûr, James, ne soyez pas stupide, répondit-elle distraitement.

-Je vous laisse. Si j'entends un coup de feu, je préviens la police.

-Vous êtes hilarant ce soir, dites-moi. »

Wilson sourit, puis s'éloigna dans sa voiture, laissant Cuddy seule devant la porte. Elle respira un grand coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, de vouloir parler avec House ? Ce connard avait défoncé sa maison avec sa voiture. Elle était censée le haïr, et dans un sens elle le haïssait. D'un autre côté, elle le connaissait depuis des années, il lui en avait fait baver, et pourtant ils étaient toujours là.

Cuddy frappa deux coups à la porte, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.

« C'est ouvert, entendit-elle. »

Elle poussa la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle pénétra dans le salon, et le trouva là, assis à son piano, un verre de bourbon à la main, comme elle avait toujours eut l'habitude de le voir. Elle resta là, sans rien dire, à le regarder.

House la fixait, sans surprise apparente.

« Cuddy, dit-il seulement, la voix légèrement rauque. »

L'entendre l'appeler par son nom la troubla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sa voix lui était toujours aussi familière, malgré les longs mois durant lesquels elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui. Pendant une éternité, elle n'avait ni entendu sa voix, ni aperçut au détour d'un couloir sa grande silhouette. Elle devait être masochiste, mais elle osait bien se l'avouer : tout cela lui avait manqué. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle l'adorait. Il faisait partie de sa vie, tout simplement, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Cuddy s'approcha doucement, et s'assit à côté de lui, toujours silencieuse.

House eut un petit sourire, à la fois triste et doux.

« Je suppose que rien ne change jamais, hein ?

-Je ne pense pas, non. »

Ils restèrent encore silencieux un moment. Cuddy n'éprouvait plus le besoin d'excuses, d'explications. Etre à côté de lui suffisait. Elle comprenait. Elle pardonnait, comme toujours.

« Nous deux... fit-il, hésitant. Ca ne marche pas, hein ?

-Non. Ca ne marche pas. Ca ne peut pas fonctionner.

-C'est sûr... »

Ils se sourirent encore. Cuddy se leva, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il ferma les yeux subjugué comme toujours par le contact des lèvres de Lisa Cuddy. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle avait disparue.

Cuddy sortit dans la nuit fraîche. Elle marcha, doucement, mais ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était pas un au revoir. Ce n'était pas même des retrouvailles. Ce n'était rien. Comme eux.

* * *

><p>Vos avis , tout de même ?<p> 


End file.
